rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170221033510
Elise started to walk Anna with her. "Come along, Anna. Let's talk about what happened" The strawberry blonde angrily broke away from her mother. "Anna, what's wrong?" "No I'm not going anywhere with you! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let Grand Pabbie take any of my real, old missing memories of your favorite daughters' magic powers away!" Anna angrily snapped. "It's the only way to save you, Anna! What did you want me to do, let you bad things happen to you?!" Anita asked her rhetorically. "You could've at least tried to do anything to raise me better!" Elise sighed as she realized Anna was right. Turning to the three other royals of Arendelle, Anna glared at each of them, Elsa first came up to Anna as she asked her."How could you ever do this to us, Anna, we were just trying to protect you. I know I was more of a stranger to you but I don't like the new you either. I miss the old you just like you miss the old me who'd never ever even shut you out at all. I'm sorry I made you think I hate you. Are you still not ready to forgive me yet?! I thought you loved and cared about us, Anna." Anna rudely answered her. "Absolutely not. You're... the favorite who's just some sister friend who couldn't think of anything to do against your parents' orders." "Anna, they're your parents too." Elsa corrected Anna. Next, she turned to glare at Breha. "And, Breha, you're also the other one who's also the other favorite too, the one's just some other sister friend who did everything your parents told you to!" "It... It's our parents so they're your parents too. I should've been honest with you, Anna." Breha also corrected Anna too just like Elsa did as she replied as she was hanging in shame. you mean wasn't my place to say anything."Finally, she turned her glare on Arthur. "And you! You were worst of all! If you hadn't neglected me in the first place, none of this would've happened. I could've been taken away from you but no instead I just had to be trapped in Arendelle! I... I hate you!" She angrily spoke, tears of anger welling up in her eyes. "You don't mean that, Anna. Don't you think it makes them feel terrible, as if their hearts were torn out?" Olaf said as he didn't like the way Anna said that. "Anna, none of us ever meant for this to happen." Arthur spoke, suddenly guilty. "Don't you realize grudge's not really that healthy for your mental health, Anna." Clara asked her. "I don't care! I never ever ever ever even want to speak to any of you nor see any of you ever again!!!!" Anna hatefully snarled rudely. Anna stormed off away from all the others including her parents even without a look back. "Anna, wait!" Elsa called. "Please come back!" Breha also called too. However, Anna ignored both Elsa and Breha equally. "You see what happens if any of you screwed anything up, don't you? Especially you two, the one whose other daughter was faded to the background because of your too much focus on your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha. The rest of all of you four royals of Arendelle ought to be ashamed of yourselves for keeping secrets from your own family member, Princess Anna for past years ago for her whole entire life. I'm afraid Anna's no longer with her own no good for nothing so called family at all. Meaning all the four of you royals of Arendelle. You can have both of your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha but I'm taking your other daughter away from all of you, especially you two parents." The royal family of Arendelle gasped in shock. "No you wouldn't." Arthur said in shock. "Take Anna away from us?" Elise said in shock. "No you can't!" Elsa spoke softly as there were tears in her eyes." "You can't do that, can you?" Breha added softly in shock as there were also tears in her eyes too. "I'm afraid I just did and I'm still going to do it in order to show any of you neglectful royals of Arendelle how to raise Anna much better than ever until Anna will be ready to be able to raise by herself." "No none of us will let you take Anna away from any of us. Our parents wouldn't show favoritism towards me nor Breha over Anna at all." Elsa shouted angrily as she was glaring. "Elsa, calm down." Arthur said. Then Elsa burst into tears and so did Breha. "Mama, Papa, none of us can leave Anna alone. None of us can give up on her. Anna would never give up on us even though we may not always be with or there for her. She still loves and care about us." Elsa sobbed. "She's our little sister and she's your other daughter too. Please none of us can let anybody take Anna away! Please... don't!" Breha also sobbed too. Soon, neither Elsa nor Breha could take it anymore as they darted to their parents and sobbed into their arms. Having had enough, Elise spoke in anger while she and her husband were comforting their sobbing daughters. "Just because you also know any parts of our past too doesn't mean you can do or even say anyhing to turn and pit Anna against us, does it?" Elise glared. Then Arthur had his turn to speak in fury. "Just because we hadn't had time to deal with Anna doesn't mean we showed favoritism towards our daughters, Elsa and Breha over our other daughter, Anna and that doesn't make Elsa nor Breha our favorite daughters nor make Anna our least favorite daughter at all, does it?" "Well I just did because it serves all of you right for keeping secrets from Anna for past years ago, especially past thirteen years ago. It also serves the two of you right for neglecting Anna too." "None of us ever meant for this to happen at all." Arthur defended himself. "Sure you didn't and none of this would've happened back then before if you two and that old rock troll have done anything to save your two favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha and your other daughter, Anna from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time back then before, especially thirteen years. By the way, I know any other ways to take much better care of Princess Anna than you could've back then before. I'm going to calm Princess Anna down with or without any of you royals of Arendelle. I'm out of here." Arthur, Elise, Elsa and Breha of Arendelle all just stood there before they were all looking at each other as they felt nothing but guilty enough for keep secrets from Anna for past thirteen years ago becaue they let anybody's words sink in, especially the ones who did and said anything to pit and turn Anna against her own parents and sisters only just in order to made them feel far much worse. None of them still could believe that Anna was filled with rage and hatred at all. Despite this, Elsa and Breha continued to sob on their parents' shoulders again because they wished they were still there for Anna before when she needed them but they didn't know what else to do at all but they also wished they ended the isolation and the separation too. Olaf and Clara comforted Elsa and Breha as neither of them could believe Anna would choose anybody else over her own family. "It's no use being overprotective of Anna's choices, Elsa!" Olaf sadly told his creator as he looked at Elsa with sympathy. "Breha, Anna needs to be able to take care of herself." Clara sadly added in sympathetic agreement. However, neither Elsa nor Breha knew what to say at all though because they were too busy sobbing over the loss of Anna, especially the old, real Anna always love and care about them and never give up on them no matter what.